otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lawless Family
Tate = | |Image = vlindrel |ProfilePic = TateProfile.png |CharacterName = Tate Lawless |Sigil = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/wRFLvrBHI0E?t=57 Badflower - Ghost] |Flavor = He is PURE. |Height = 5'7" |Weight = 118 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Blue |Month = October |Day = 8th |Year = 1982 |CurrentAge = 17 |Birthplace = Temecula California |Nationality = American |Role = Main Character |Species = Witch |PowerSource = |Lives = Wildomar, California}} |LvL = 1 |Endurance = 3 |Might = 3 |Prowess = 7 |Affinity = 5 |Arcana = 14 |Prominence = 4 |Carry = 46 |Attunement = 2}} |Elements 1 = + |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Tate is capable of various feats of that come naturally to , such as , , and various powers. He can currently perform: * - Tate can telekinetically pull small objects in his line of sight to him. * - Tate can use pools of to view people and places that he has a personal connection with. * - With concentration, Tate can project his away from his physical body. If his concentration is broken, he will immediately return to his physical form. * - Tate can almost instantly dash while fully submerged in water. * - Tate can perform spells without a Catalyst, such as a wand, however this takes more effort on his part. * - Tate can manipulate and conjure water. Conjuring water costs mana. As a Witch, Tate has a baseline of 20 . Performing certain feats requires an investment of Mana. Mana only regenerates when Tate is sleeping at a rate of about 5 per hour. |Power Color 2 = |Skin Name = |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = + |Elements 2 = + |Power Effect 2 = An elementary sea-based water spell that sprays salt-infused streams of water over 10 seconds. The salt sticks to surfaces and quickly rusts most metals, making them brittle or corroding them away entirely. When built up, this salt can also hinder or disable targets entirely. "Basic sorcery that was used to great effect during the War of Rust against errant witch-slaying knights. Men placed their faith in steel, and upon this spell did that faith shattered, breaking brittle upon the superiority of magic..." + . |Power_Notes_2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = + |Elements 3 = + |Power Effect 3 = Instantly moves the caster from their current location to any location within 12 feet. Cannot be used to teleport through obstructions, even ones that can be seen through, like glass, and cannot be used to teleport anything that the caster can't carry. "The old scholars of Avarrocka sought to create a spell allowing them to exist in several places at a time all at once, yet what resulted instead was the ability to flicker between two points in space instantly, and thus was born unto Vlindrel the most basic and most dependable teleportation spell..." + . |Power_Notes_3 = - Costs 4 when out of uses. |Extra Name 4 = |Elements 4 = + |PowerType 4 = + |Power Effect 4 = Tate can conjure blasts of high-impact -based projectiles. Each blast hits with the force of a thrown baseball. Casting them has a short wind up, and he can cast about 10 of them before he runs out of mana. |Power_Notes_4 = Tate can cast this spell without his spellbook and without a catalyst.}} |Skin Name = |Extra Name 1 = |Elements 1 = + + + |PowerType 1 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 1 = Forbidden form granted by Domina Abyssadine, Monarch of the Pyxis. Upon taking fatal damage Tate will become , gaining a single . Upon becoming , Tate and Loki's being abilities are altered down to the very nature of their existence, turning them into pure and granting them the following traits: * - Both weigh nothing. * - Both can see in pitch blackness with crystal clarity. All damage dealt by Tate and Loki is as if it were pure damage, even strikes. All buffs and debuffs as that they may confer are also considered -aligned. In addition, , , and damage and effects from outside sources heal for that much instead. However, Tate and Loki take double damage from and damage. * - Loki is unkillable while in this form, but does not gain any benefits from his normal form. "Long forbidden, but unforgotten, are the old Undying... They are as an eldritch truth, weeping as their eternal being goes yet unimpeded by time or death... ''" |Power_Notes_1 = Lasts until Tate dies. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Elements 2 = + + + |Power Effect 2 = form of . Channel a beam of concentrated dark-light onto a single target that slowly damages them over time. If the enemy is struck a mortal blow while under the effects of they are dragged into the Pyxis, and Tate gains a . "''In the depths of the Pyxis there lay a Queen that was to be kept... Betrayed by her blood-kin, she lay waiting for all eternity, emanating a dark so deep... That she shined..." + . |Power_Notes_2 = . Deals no damage to . Heals . |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Elements 3 = |Power Effect 3 = form of . Momentarily grow large moth wings and use them to quickly accelerate in any direction. If used to evade a or attack or effect, expends no uses. "The eternal void that stretches out and embraces all the universe is nothing, yet from it meanders aphotic moths... Like wayward pilgrims across the the measureless abyss... Seeking not a true light, but a majestic beacon of dark..." + . |Power_Notes_3 = - Costs 4 when out of uses. |Extra Name 4 = |Elements 4 = + |PowerType 4 = + |Power Effect 4 = Abyssal spell that calls upon the fathomless sea to stretch out and lash, grasp, or manipulate objects. By thrusting either hand forwards, Tate can manifest 2 + black watery tentacles to do his bidding. As long as Tate concentrates, the tentacles can be maintained. "Below the waves lay a world unseen by the countless ages of Vlindrel's people. A heavy thick dark, never touched by natural light, where things never known reach through the deep to grasp their prey." |Power_Notes_4 = Tate can cast this spell without his spellbook and without a catalyst. Number of tentacles increases by 1 for every 3 that Tate has.}} |Notes Content = *Leena's younger brother. *A few months after Leena's passing, Tate began snooping around her room. Eventually he found a secret compartment in the floor, which held Leena's notes and findings on witchcraft and various occult objects. Once he began studying them, Tate found that he was capable of performing very basic magic, such as scrying and low level telekinesis. **Despite extensive practice and studying Tate was unable to understand most of Leena's notes, simply because the basics of witchcraft didn't "click" with him the way it did with Leena. In addition, most of Leena's spells were extremely advanced, utilizing a fusion of and as a base. *Through these notes Tate learned that his Grandmother it a witch, and after asking her a few questions, she created Loki for him, gifting him the ferret on his 15th birthday. She also attuned him to the element of , which she assumed was his natural element. However the attunment was imperfect, and Tate's witchcraft was only marginally improved. **Barlowe later revealed that Tate has a "great well of darkness" deep inside of him. This is likely the reason why attuning him to wasn't wholly successful. *After falling to Vlindrel and learning from Morganstern and Barlowe, both powerful and ancient spellcasters, Tate's magical abilities began to grow, and he is now capable of wandless magic and casting a variety of spells. *Because of Luana's spell, Tate believes that he and Hunter have always been friends over the years and this has retroactively made them best friends, despite the two of them having only actually met a little over a year ago. ---- *Face claim: Jay Parker}} |Image = familiar |Theme = |Flavor = Yip! |Height = 1'7" |Weight = 3 |HairColor = Black / Grey |EyeColor = Black |Month = October |Day = 30th |Year = 1996 |CurrentAge = 3 |Birthplace = San Francisco, California |Nationality = American |Role = Tate's Familiar |Species = Animal - Familiar |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Wildomar, California |Power Color 1 = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = |Power Effect 1 = Loki is spiritually attuned to the element of . This granting him various traits: *Can breath water without drowning. *While wet, Loki has a very high resistance to supernatural energy-base attacks, especially . *While submerged, he has accelerated healing. |Power_Notes_1 = |Elements 2 = + |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Power Effect 2 = When Loki enters a body of water he can transform into a small otter about 40 inches in length, dramatically increasing his strength and agility. |Power_Notes_2 = This form can be maintained after leaving the water as long as Loki remains wet. }} |Notes Content = *Loki is stronger, faster, and smarter than a typical ferret. *He loves the water and is an excellent swimmer, even when not in his . *He cannot transform into other animals, however he is capable of changing the color of his coat to any combination and patterns of natural colors. *Also unlike a typical ferret, Loki has opposable thumbs on his front paws, allowing him to "grab" things. *Tate named him Loki because the familiar has a penchant for playing tricks on people that aren't Tate's friends, including Tate's mother and father. These tricks are generally harmless, such as moving someone's keys or stealing spare change when no one is looking. Loki also has a tendency to tease the other animals on the ranch in similar ways. *Unlike Lucifer, Loki generally sleeps 10 to 12 hours a day. Though he can go without sleep for prolonged periods if needed. }}}} |-| Leena † = | |Image = dead |ProfilePic = LeenaProfile.png |CharacterName = Evelyn "Leena" Lawless |Sigil = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/pf2rDqakoi4 Katy Perry - Dark Horse] |Flavor = Dreaming of fanfics -IN HELL! |Height = 5'6" |Weight = 118 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Hazel |Month = January |Day = 19th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 18 |Birthplace = Sonoma California |Nationality = American |Role = Main Supporting Character |Species = Human |PowerSource = Charmed |Lives = Hell |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = |Power Effect 1 = Leena is capable of conjuring and telepathically manipulating, , a supernatural fusion of and elements. She can also transform any source of non-supernatural flames into , and has the ability to telepathically explode any source of open flames as a shockwave of , even that which isn't conjured by her. |Power_Notes_1 = |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Leena is capable of various feats of magic that come naturally to witches, such as , , and various other powers. |Power_Notes_2 = Leena was notable for learning powerful magic even without a teacher. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power Effect 3 = Due to Hailey's instruction on how to enchant objects with different elements, Leena is capable of performing enchants with unique effects. She also learns new enchants quite quickly. She can currently perform the following enchants, each lasting 20 minutes: : - Enchants an object with destructive , causing it to burn at 1700 degrees. Can be modified to become . The enchant will only burn those that Leena wants it to. : - Enchants an object with restorative . The object with radiate soothing mist, is cool to the touch, and helps to heal wounds more quickly. : - Enchants an object with powerful }} |Notes Content = *Leena's familiar is Lucifer. *Leena had an unrequited crush on both of the twins since middle school. Only Lucas really ever paid it any attention, but never acted on it. **Before her death she grew fed up with the Twins and their attitudes. She dated Leo in the months leading up to her death. *She was likely the most powerful of the main cast, having greater potential than even Nemo. *Both her mother and grandmother are/were witches. *She was extremely analytic and able to easily see through lies. This annoyed most people as she would generally act like a smart-ass. *Hated her first name. Her grandmother called her "Little Leena" when she was a kid, the name Leena has stuck with her ever since. Lucas and Yuri never even found out her real name. *Plays Mono-Red in MTG. *She played a Ranger in DnD, however her Ranger died attempting to save one of Mandy Lane's characters at the end of their last campaign. **In their new campaign she plays a Female Half-Elf Arcane Gunslinger. Her character is very lucky and constantly gets out of situations that she shouldn't have. *Leena was killed in My Dear Sister when Maria stabbed her in the neck and then ripped her heart from her chest. * ---- *Face claim: Sianoa Smit-McPhee}}}} |-|Lucifer = | |Image = witchcraft |ProfilePic = LuciferProfile.png |CharacterName = Lucifer |Sigil = |Theme = |Height = ?'?" |Weight = ?? |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Violet |Flavor = You-you, gimme smooth! |Month = October |Day = 30th |Year = 1992 |CurrentAge = 7 |Birthplace = Sonoma California |Nationality = American |Role = Main Supporting Character |Species = Animal - Familiar |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = |Elements 1 = |Power Effect 1 = Lucifer is capable of shapeshifting to take the form of any non-human animal that Leena has physically touched, however Lucifer will always be black in color, have deep purple-colored eyes, and will be female. In addition, Lucifer is twice as strong as an animal of her size and build |Power_Notes_1 = |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Elements 2 = + + |Power Effect 2 = Lucifer can conjure and control , and she can also travel to and from various other supernatural worlds, such as Tartarus, with little effort, possible even existing in multiple worlds simultaneously. She also has a very high resistance to and elements. |Power_Notes_2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Elements 3 = + |Power Effect 3 = Lucifer can become monstrously empowered, increasing in size and strength to up to triple of her current form's normal size and strength. |Power_Notes_3 = Because she's already twice as strong as an animal of her size, she's effectively six times stronger during . |Power Color 2 = }} |Notes Content = *She can take the form of any animal that Leena had physically touched. However she will always have black fur, skin, and/or plumage, and will always have dark violet colored eyes. **She can transform into the following animals: ***Snake; Rattlesnake, California King Snake, and Rat Snake. ***Horse & Pony ***Livestock; Goat, Cow, Pig, Donkey, and Sheep ***Birds; Raven, Pigeon, Peahen, Chicken, and Finch ***Mouse & Rat ***Canine; Welsh Corgi, Siberian Husky, Labrador ***Black Cat ***Lizard ***Frog & Toad **She prefers to take the shape of reptiles and birds, though she will also assume the form of mammals if need be. **She has great difficulty assuming the form of creatures with gills, and cannot transform into bugs. **Out of all the forms she takes she prefers the over-sized Raven. *Though Lucifer is smart by animal standards, she can't really carry a conversation beyond a few basic points. Leena doesn't speak with Lucifer when around other people, even those that know she's a Witch, as she finds it awkward. *Lucifer can communicate with other animals if she transforms into them, but because most other animals are very unintelligent compared to herself or Leena, she rarely does it. *Many people think Leena just has a bunch of pets because she lives on a farm, when in actuality all of her pets are merely Lucifer's various transformations. *Now that Leena has been killed, if Lucifer is killed she cannot be reborn.}}}} |-|Jude = |Theme = |Height = 5'4"|Weight = 150|HairColor = Light Brown|EyeColor = Hazel|Flavor = New age obliviousness.|Month = June|Day = 27th|Year = 1957|CurrentAge = 40|Birthplace = San Francisco, California|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Untouched Witch|PowerSource = Uncharmed|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Jason = |Theme = |Height = 5'11"|Weight = 178|HairColor = Black|Lives = Wildomar, California|Flavor = You get up early and do your chores!|EyeColor = Blue|Month = February|Day = 29th|Year = 1959|CurrentAge = 38|Birthplace = Visalia, California|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Ingrid = | |ProfilePic = IngridProfile.png |Image = witchcraft |CharacterName = Ingrid Auld |Sigil = |Theme = |Height = 5'5" |Weight = 125 |HairColor = Auburn |Flavor = The old ways have their merits. |EyeColor = Hazel |Month = April |Day = 13th |Year = 1917 |CurrentAge = 82 |Birthplace = Paxton, Massachusetts |Nationality = American |Role = Unseen Character |Species = Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Sonoma, California}} |Skin Name = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Conjuration |Elements 1 = + + + + |Power Effect 1 = Ingrid is capable of calling upon unearthly concepts and beings, including the souls of ancestors, ancient spirits of various kinds, and even aspects of the cosmos itself to be reincarnated into the bodies of supernatural animals that can serve as a witch's familiar. This process identifies a person's true being and innate traits to create a companion with near-perfect compatibility. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Elements 2 = + + |Power Effect 2 = Ingrid is capable of various feats of magic that come naturally to witches, such as , , and various other powers.}} |Notes Content = *Tate and Leena's grandmother, and Jude's mother. *Though not very powerful, in her youth Ingrid worked as an archivist for an east-coast coven of ancient witches, storing and watching over their collection of powerful artifacts and spells. *During her time as an archivist, Igrid learned of a forbidden ritual that allows a witch to cast spells well beyond their innate abilities would allow, however the spell consumes the witch's lifeforce in place of their . Overuse of the spell eventually causes a witch's mana to dry up permanently, causing them to age like a human, their mind to waste away and succumb to senility, and greatly diminishing their ability to cast spells effectively without further using their own lifeforce. **She used this ritual to pass herself off as much more powerful than she actually was in an attempt to gain the respect and membership of the coven she worked for. However, once the coven realized what she had done, they expelled her. **Soon after her expulsion her husband left her and her daughter, Jude. He was an exceptionally powerful witch that found Ingrid's deception to be unforgivable. It is likely that Jude and Leena inherited their great magical powers from him. *Despite her waning mental faculties and power, she has a natural talent for Proximancy, the very rare magical art of creating familiars. Witches now come from all over the country to have Ingrid conjure familiars for their children. *She created both Lucifer and Loki. Lucifer is a testament to Ingrid's abilities as a Proximancer as she is a particularly powerful familiar, more powerful than even most witches. Loki's true abilities have yet to manifest, though it's still unknown if the little ferret will have as much raw power as Lucifer. *She gave Leena her nickname. *She's very wealthy due to her practice of Proximancy, and currently lives in an old manor in Sonoma California, a rural city north of San Francisco. ---- *Face claim: Michelle Fairley}} |Image = familiar |Theme = |Flavor = Angry moth noises!! |Height = 1" |Weight = 0 |HairColor = White |EyeColor = Black |Month = October |Day = 30th |Year = 1950 |CurrentAge = 50 |Birthplace = San Francisco, California |Nationality = American |Role = Ingrid's Familiar |Species = Animal - Familiar |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Sonoma, California |Power Color 1 = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = |Power Effect 1 = Theia can change her form at will, allowing her to shift between that of a moth and a pendant. While worn by a witch, this pendant bolsters their magical power. During the day this effect is further amplified. If Theia is worn by an enemy, Ingrid or Theia can use their magic to turn that person into an animal, such as a cat, sheep, or multiple other animals. The animal will have a collar or anklet with Theia on it, in her pendant form. The individual can only be transformed back if Ingrid or Theia wants them to transform back, or if the pendant is removed. |Power_Notes_1 = |Elements 2 = + |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Theia is magically gifted to be as intelligent as a human and with wisdom of experience. She also has various abilities, such as telepathically speaking with others, lifting small objects with telekinesis, or even having premonitions of the near future. |Power_Notes_2 = Premonitions are generally limited to things that would cause harm or be detrimental to Ingrid, and not to Theia herself.}} |Notes Content = *If Theia is killed, she will appear, alive and fully healed, the next sunrise so long as Ingrid is alive. *Theia uses her psychic abilities to read the mind and heart of a witch who comes to Ingrid for a Familiar. She and Ingrid then use to find a spirit that would perfectly compliment that individual. Generally these spirits are the ancestors of the witch, who want to be reincarnated so that they can help their descendants. }}}} Category:Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters